Reliably and seamlessly price checking goods within retail venues is a burdensome task for customers purchasing multiple, or even unique, goods.
As one example, a customer at a brick-and-mortar store location may select upwards of 30 items, and place them into a single shopping cart. The customer may wish to conduct an item-by-item price check. However, in order to do so, the customer must manually run the price comparisons, either with a search engine or a smart device application, or automatically with a scanning system, and hope the information is accurate. Such a shopping experience can lead to errors, such as purchasing the wrong good or amount of goods based on a believed deal.
As another example, a particular brick-and-mortar store location may lose customers, who were once very loyal, to other retail venues offering more competitive pricing. The other venues can be found online, at other physical locations, or both. The customers may prefer shopping at the particular brick-and-mortar store location but price comparisons for like items they find on the internet, or from a shopping application, uncover competing prices that are too hard to pass up. The store owner is unaware of the competing pricing and never has an opportunity to offer a responsive discount in order to retain the customers.
Moreover, while some computerized solutions exist for tracking customer proximity to goods, and offering discounts, such solutions typically stop there. This is inefficient and does not collect and utilize data for the benefit of both the store owner and the customer.
The present disclosure provides systems and devices to solve these and other problems.